A Demon's Angel
by DarkSorrow2o2
Summary: A all new Shadamy story! The story is from Shadow's POV. In a world where angels and demons exist, fighting against one another since the beginning of time was put under a peace treaty only to intensify the hate between them. Shadow is called upon by the demons to cause a war to break the treaty, but runs into a beauty that seems to have captured his heart...
1. Chapter 1

Note: Well I know it's a bad thing when you have two stories uncompleted and then you throw in a 3rd on in, but I'm doing it anyways. So this is a whole new story that is being written by not only myself, but with the help of a dear friend XxXFallenNightXxX (from ). There are still a few issues, but hopefully as we had planned I will post up everything from Shadow's POV as she will post up everything from Amy's POV though the tittle of that will be An Angel's Demon. There are two bits of song in here (I hate musicals more than anything so have no worries about it.) they are "Carnival of Rust" by poets of fall and "Day of the Dead" by Hollywood Undead. So without a further due enjoy!

(Chapter 1, The War)

*singing*

"_Hold on… Holy Ghost, go on…Hold me close._

_Better run, here we come it's the day of the dead…" _I sang while strumming on the guitar as I walked through an alleyway with a trail of blood slowly following me

"I didn't take you for one who would be interested in music, Shadow." Rouge said appearing before me leaning on the wall

"Hmpf." I replied then crushed the guitar instantly "So what is it that you want?"

"Aah and you played so well." She said before making a fake sad face "Well if you must know, he finally gave us the order."

"When?" I asked unemotional as I started loaded up my guns

"During the tournament that you will be entering in, two days from now." Rouge said as she turned around and started walking away

I chaos controlled in front of her and slammed her into the wall full of anger.

"Aha I love it when you're rough with me." Rouge replied trying to lean in for a kiss

*Bang*

I stared at her as she was calm, but very nervous while she leaned back to the wall.

"You know that really hurts." She said as blood leaked out from scrape on her cheek where the bullet nicked her, but started to heal quickly "You wouldn't kill me would you?"

"If you don't tell me why I'm entering this tournament." I said coldly

"As I said before those were his orders and he suspects that there will be angels over there as well as the famous balancer. I believe he is called Sonic." She replied

"So he figures if the three races are to meet again the item we can't see will appear." I said thinking out loud

"Bingo." She said "Now if you don't mind…"

*Bang*

"Did you just…" Rouge said before sliding down to the ground

"Consider it a warning this time." I said heartlessly "You still didn't tell me why I'm entering this tournament, but you're not going to die. The bullet passed through so you will be fine. Besides it takes a lot for us to die."

"Be fine? You just fucking shot me! And even my expensive clothes are ruined!" Rouge exclaimed

"That's not my problem and none of my business." I replied and walked away

"Argh! You fucking demon!" she yelled out to me in pain

Yeah I know, I am a demon. We both are and we serve the ruler of hell, Black Doom, but with demons there are also angels from heaven, our sworn enemies for who knows how long. I left her in the alleyway as I made my way to the street. There are also those who are called balancers. Those who oppose both angels and demons as they figure the world would be better without either one them. I don't blame them as they were the ones who were always dragged into our wars, but to think they were the reason we are in a peace treaty. As legends says as a battle of only the strongest warriors from all three races fought one another and last one standing would rule them all.

Little did the angels and demons the balancers had already planned this out to end up in their favor from the very beginning as their warrior on the brink of death sealed away his soul along with the two others into an item only they could see. With the battle in a draw it was decided that peace would be made once and for all. Or so it was supposed to, but instead caused countless hidden battles from view although a few have slipped up in public only to be brushed off as a terrorist attacks or natural disasters. Both angels and demons have become very tense as we now near to the breaking point of war. A war in which I will cause as I was ordered to do so. A poster caught my eye as I ripped it off the wall.

'The item is what Black Doom really wants and believes that it will appear in this tournament, but neither angel nor demon can see it. Unless he has a balancer on his side, but even so this Sonic guy is going to be there.' I thought to myself 'Extreme gear tournament battle royal uh? Well then I guess I wouldn't mind entering. If anything goes then there's no point in holding back.'

A blue blur passed by me quickly catching my attention then was knocked down by someone. Upon getting up I felt someone's lips on mine. Then opening my eyes green emerald eyes were staring back at me in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry!" She quickly said scared

"Watch it next time!" I replied coldly carefully looking at the girl who just ran into me and who had just kissed me

She was a pink hedgehog that with short hair yet her beauty was something else. In a split sec the girl was replaced with Maria and without thinking I held out my hand to help her up. She smiles, but her image vanished as the pink hedgehog is smiling at me yet keeping that very same smile as Marias. The moment she takes my hand I felt the need to let go immediately, but why did it also feel so warm. The thought kept me distracted until she was up on her feet.

"Thanks!" she replied as Maria's image comes back replacing the pink hedgehog

I let go of her hand and walk away hoping she wouldn't follow. It was way too much for me to handle, seeing Maria's image like that. After all those years why now of all times would she be appearing to me like that? I shake my head as I needed to focus. I lifted my hand the girl had touched trying to figure what the hell was up with that feeling I had.

"If you are wondering what that feeling is," A female's voice said from an alleyway coming to me

"Is either of love? Or is because you just touched an angel?"

I stopped and looked into the alleyway with cold and fierce eyes

"I see you aren't one to talk much after all." She said coming into the light "Anyways I am Blaze the cat and Balancer that is on your side. Black Doom said I should meet everyone I will be working with."

I stared at the cat and then continued to walk on.

"Well that's not very nice of you!" She shouted behind me

"It shouldn't matter to you because you already who I am." I sharply relied, but never bothered looking back

'So now it's a question if am I falling in love or that girl is really an angel.' I thought to myself then walking into another alleyway and disappeared


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2, The promise)

*The Next Day*

I spent all night working on my board for the tournament tomorrow. If anything goes then I need to be ready for just about anything. I looked at the time as it was just now turning noon.

'I guess I better eat.' I thought to myself as I stood up to stretch

"Shadow…" I heard Maria's voice whisper and immediately I look over to see on one else in the room

The room soon changed into a field of roses as I saw Maria standing there with her back facing me.

"Shadow…" She whispered "Will you still keep your promise?

"Promise?" I asked as I couldn't remember anything much after she gave her life for me

"Yes, the promise you made with me." she replied "Doesn't matter what you've done or who you are, you promised me. You don't break promises."

"I…" I tried to say, but she turned around giving me that loving smile of hers

"If you forgot then find this field and sing the song you used to sing to me, Shadow…" she said as her voice faded "You will… remember…" and she vanished

"MARIA!" I shouted as I sat up breathing heavily then looked around

I was still in my room, I must have fallen asleep and not even noticed. Looking at the time it was only five minutes pasted noon.

'Damn it.' I thought to myself as I got up 'find the field and sing.'

I picked up my guitar and set out to find the field of roses Maria had told me about. She was right about one thing, I never break my promises even if it would cost me my life. I didn't really know where to look other than going to the forest.

"Follow the wind…" I heard Maria's voice whisper

Soon a gentle breeze came by as I soon took off following it. The breeze weaved in and out through the trees and sometimes causing me to do u turns, but I started to remember it was like I was playing with Maria again as the thought of it made me smile a bit. It wasn't long until I could see a clearing of a field of roses as the sun was just setting. I closed my eyes and deeply inhaled the nature around me as it calmed me greatly. The field of roses was very beautiful and almost too good to be true. I took out my guitar as I though hard about what song sang to Maria. Nothing had really come into mind as I was about to give up I walked a little further into the field and kicked something. Looking down it was a rusty nail that had pinned down two very old and nearly unreadable tickets to a carnival. It hit me as I pulled out my guitar again and began to strum. It felt as if my hands were moving on their own as I let the sounds of the guitar draw me in. closing my eyes I soon remembered the words then began to sing pouring everything I had into it.

*singing*

"It's all a game.

Avoiding failure, when true colors will bleed.

All in the name of misbehavior and things we don't need.

I lust for after no disaster can touch, touch us anymore.

And more than ever, I hope to never fall…

Where enough is not the same it was before

Come feed the rain, 'cause I'm thirsty for your love

Dancing underneath the skies of lust.

Yeah feed the rain, 'cause without your love my life

Ain't nothing, but this carnival of rust…"

I saw a memory flash of Maria and I as we were running away.

"Shadow please promise me that you will save this world and that you will find happiness within it!" Maria said quickly as we both made a sharp turn.

"Yes I promise you Maria!" I said then saw her get shot "MARIA!"

"Don't worry shadow I will be watching over you, but even if you don't remember or have forgotten then I will find the one for you."

"I won't ever forget, Maria!" I shouted as I tried to go to her

She hit a button and I was trapped into a capsule.

"Farewell Shadow the Hedgehog." She said as she fell to the ground motionless

"Noooo!" I shouted as everything went black

The memory ended as I was now playing the guitar sharper as I let a few tears run down my face as I sang the next part.

*continue singing*

"Don't walk away…

Don't walk away…

Ooohhh

When world is burning

Don't walk away…

Don't walk away…

Oohhoo

When the heart is yearning…

Don't walk away

Don't walk away

Oohhoo

When the world is burning

Don't walk away

Don't walk away

Ooohhhoooo

When the heart is yearning…."

Upon finishing I was breathing heavily as a pain swelled up in my chest from the flash back. I wiped away my tears as I soon realized that someone was watching me and I turned my head immediately to the forest line. To my surprise it was that pink hedgehog from before, but I was now staring at her with very cold stare as she was the only one to have ever seen me like this. She smiles and walks a bit closer.

"That was beautiful!" She quietly said

Her smile for some reason made me relax into a soft expression as I looked down a bit.

"How long were you there?" I asked softly

"Long enough. You sang with so much passion." She replies continuing to smile

"Thanks," I said as I looking up to her "I never got your name by the way."

"Amy, and you are?" She asks

"Shadow," I replied gently then added "would you care to join me to enjoy the night sky for a bit?"

"I would love to!" She says cheerfully coming closer

'Wait a sec why am I being friendly?' I thought to myself as she came closer to me 'This isn't like me and I...'

My thoughts were cut off as she was nearing me. The moon light shined down on to her along with the roses all round making the whole scenery almost breathtaking putting me at a complete loss of words for the beautiful that unfolded right before me.

"So Amy why did you run into me the other day?" I finally managed to ask as I sat down and strummed a soft tone on the guitar

"Oh ya, sorry about that again! I was in a hurry trying to find someone." She said nervously giggling to herself a little

"I take it, it was that blue hedgehog running for his life?" I said laughing slightly as she giggled

"Ya, although I'm pretty sure he didn't know that I was chasing him. It was hard for me to keep up with him considering how fast he was running!" She says as she sits next to me

"Love problems?" I asked then felt a strange bit of hope that she would say no

'Just what is this weird feeling?' I thought to myself as I looked over to her staring into her emerald eyes when she was looking up to the sky

"No, to be honest I have never met him before." She said looking towards me

"Really?" I asked as I look up to the night sky to avoid her eyes as I felt relieved "Why chase after someone you never met?"

"I have some business with him." She replies "Oh, ya!" She added remembering something, "I remember seeing you holding a poster of the battle royal yesterday. Are you going?"

"I'm actually in it." I replied and had stopped strumming on my guitar and looked her in the eyes "In all honesty I would rather not enter the tournament as huge crowds aren't something I'm fond of."

"I'm sure you'll do great!" She says smiling

"I suppose so," I said then without realizing it I reached out and gently placed my hand on her cheek

She blushes a deep crimson red and looks into my eyes.

I quickly notice what just happened and remove my hand quickly with a light blush showing on my cheeks

"I... I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I said

She smiles and gently kisses me on the cheek. I was stunned for a bit, but then looked at her lovingly as I placed my hand on her cheek again and kissed her. I didn't even know that a kiss could feel this good as I wanted this moment to last as I put more passion into it. Passion I never knew I had as I was just going with the flow. Before parting our lips for a breath of air I gently tugged the bottom of her lip with my teeth hearing a slight moan from her. She was blushing like crazy and looks away trying to hide her blush. I smile at her blushing and stand up holding out my hand to help her up.

"It's already late so the least I can do is walk you home." I said as she smiles and taking my hand

"Oh no, It's fine! Since you're in the tournament tomorrow, I don't want to deprive you from your rest!" She said while standing

"Trust me, you thought that blue hedgehog was fast then you really are in for a treat." I said smiling "Just tell me where you live and you'll be there before you know it."

"Well, ok! I live just off the second exit down the street in the first apartment building." She said smiling back

I picked her up and ready my stance then kissed her on the head lightly.

"Hold on tightly." I whispered to her then focused "Chaos control."

In a flash we were in front of the apartment building as she was very surprised at how fast we were already there.

"Wow, that's amazing!" She says amazed

"Wait for it." I said as I turned my head half way listening only for her to give me a puzzled look

A second or so passes by until I hear it.

"You may want to get inside." I said in a serious tone

"What?" She asks giving me an even more confused look

"For that." I pointed out in the distance as a huge cloud of dust was coming towards us like a sand storm "Uh do you mind if I come in?"

She giggles a little while I blush a little in embarrassment which I never would do, but with her I was seeing a side of me I never saw before.

"Not at all, come on in!" She said with a smile as she opens the door to the building

I quickly get in just before the sand storm came rolling in.

"Sorry about that I got a little too carried away." I said shyly

"Its fine," She said continuing to giggle a little, "And I thought the blue hedgehog was fast!"

I laughed a bit then look at her with an eyebrow raised

"So I take it I'm sleeping over then?" I asked her only to see her blushing

"Umm, sure if you would like!" She said as she walked past me down the hall as I smile at her lovingly

"I would be more than happy to, but I don't want to intrude." I said following her

"No, you're not intruding. I always get bored alone anyways!" She said cheerfully continuing to walk down the hall. She stops at a door, opens it, and then walks inside while turning on the lights in the apartment room

"Well then I wouldn't mind keeping you company, Rose." I said softly in her ear hugging her from behind

She turns around and beings to gently kiss me. I lift her up as she wraps her legs around my waist. I kiss her then slowly move from her lips to her neck. I pulled her shirt to the side exposing her collar bone where I gently bit down causing her arched her back in pleasure. Moving my face to hers I gave her another soft kiss then looked into her green eyes. Both of us were blushing, breathing heavily, and most of all I could tell if it went any further I'm sure we'd both go all the way. We stare into each other's eyes only to be followed by a very passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3, The Race)

I pressed her up against the wall while our tongues danced in each other's mouth. I wasn't used to this at all, but for some reason my body had a mind of its own as I in indulged myself deeper into the sensation she was giving me. I felt her undoing my pants as my hands went up her shirt. She let out a soft moan as I touched her breast. Just the sound of her voice she made moaning really turned me on. I moved her off the wall and into the kitchen setting her on the counter and took off her pants revealing very sexy lace underwear and a matching bra as she took off her shirt.

I took my shirt off and then saw her blush like crazy. I didn't understand why until she reached out and started touching my chest. I realized it wasn't because of my toned muscles and abs, but of all the scars on my body. She let her fingers explore a few of the big scars I had until placing her whole hand on me then coming up to kiss me seductively. I kissed back then stopped a little as I looked at her with a small smirk on my face.

"I take it you like what see?" I asked

She looked up as if in thought then pulled my pants down to see it stick out causing her to blush even harder.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said and kissed her while rubbing her breasts.

She moaned again then I slightly kissed down to her chest as I licked her nipples then gently bit them and gave a slight pull on each of them. She moaned even louder and began to arch her back with pleasure. I pressed her body against mine taking notice that she began to move her lower body back and forth grinding it against me. This made me moan bit as I enjoyed every bit of it, but it was also making me want even more. All that stood between us from sex was her laced panties.

I picked her up as this time she warped her legs tighter around me and dug her nails into my back which to my surprise felt really good for some reason, but she kept moving her lower body against mine slowly going up and down. It was driving me mad at how much I wanted to just take her now. I began kissing her while trying to find her bed room. When I walked pass the room she held on to the door frame letting me know that was the one and then we both laughed. I laid her out on the bed looking her up and down as she blushed lightly. She slowly took off her underwear while trembling as I laid down on top of her seeing how uneasy she felt.

"I take it this is your first time?" I asked her as she only nodded still blushing "Well you are my first as well. I've never really taken a liking to others and always kept to myself, but you... for some reason I'm… I'm really drawn to you."

I rubbed her face with my hand as she closed her eyes enjoying it.

"We don't have to go this far yet. So Sleeping next to you like this is good enough for me." I said looking at her lovingly then rolled over to the side

"Thank you shadow." She said scooting next to me

She smiled as she snuggled up to me, her soft breasts against my chest felt really great. I smiled and soon fell asleep with her. I woke up to see the time just turn to 4 a.m. in the morning early as usual, but I was in this girl's house who I almost had sex with. I still couldn't understand why I started acting like this, but because I had to get ready for the tournament I push the thought aside. She was still quite the sight to see as she laid there on the bed naked. I brush her hair off her face before pulling the covers over her more then I quickly went into her kitchen where I quickly made her a small breakfast. Once I was satisfied I chaos controlled home to get ready. Grabbing my board I walked out the door only to see Rouge leaning on the side of the door.

"Well good morning there. Hope you're ready for the big day today." She said as we began to walk

"Why are you here?" I asked annoyed

"Well you're going to need a mechanic for any repairs on your board at the repair stops." She replied sweetly "And I'm the only one who knows how you like your stuff to be."

"Hmpf." I said as I kept walking to the stadium.

Later that day…

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the 25th annual Extreme Gear Battle Royal Tournament! I am your host and President Dr. Eggman!" A chubby, but built bald man said with a mustache one could see from a mile away

The crowd roared in cheer as I look around the huge track. The amount of people here was insane, but I kept my cool knowing that soon there would be a war to break out.

"The Rules as follows," Dr. Eggman said into the speaker "Anything goes as long as it doesn't affect the crowd here watching. Last man standing wins the race or the first one to complete 8 laps around the track. With that said the race is a 600 mile track that loops back around here with several stops along the way to repair, to swap out boards, or renew your arsenal. Now if you don't mind, take it way Charmy."

"Sure thing!" a happy bee said as he took over the mic "Today we have 30 competitors all wanting to win this battle royal. The current champion for the last three years, Jet the hawk!"

The crowd cheered as a green hawk walked out waving his arms and snickering. I could see it plain as day that this guy played dirty.

"He will be trying to win it again this year, but he'll have to watch out for the old champion and 10 time winner of extreme gear… Sonic the hedgehog!" Charmy said as this made the crowd go wild

I watched as he walked out waving and gave out a thumbs up with a smile. He didn't look like much, but I knew better than to under estimate the enemy.

'So this is the famous Balancer uh? I should probably take him out first.' I thought to myself

I soon drowned out all the noises as I scanned the through the crowds of people looking for her, but had no luck. To my surprise the announcer's voice caught my attention.

"... And due to an unexpected turn of events it seems as if there was a switch between one of the competitors. Please make your way out here Amy rose!" the little bee said as whistling and Woo's could be heard as she walk out to the rest of us

I didn't even know what to say as I not only feared for her, but I did not want her to get involved in this. I watched as she join the rest of us. I could tell she didn't want to be here. If I go through with this war then I may not be able to protect her. Suddenly the ground ahead of us shifted apart as a building rose up out of the ground on to the track. I cleared my mind only needing to know why she was here, but before I could walk to her Jet was the first to run up to her.

"So how about you date me right now baby and I'll let you be in 2nd place, but give you a 1st place reward?" jet asked her as he quickly went in front of her

"Leave her alone jet." Sonic said as he walked up to them "We all know you're nothing, but trouble."

"Coming from someone I made retired." He jeered at him

"Oh please, you couldn't even keep up with if you tried." Sonic shot back then added "I didn't retire I just didn't find any worth in racing because it was much of a competition for me."

While the two were arguing I took this chance to pull Amy over to me so we could talk.

"Amy what you doing in this tournament?" I asked surprised and worried while looking into her eyes with a piercing gaze

"Look it's not what you think." She tried to say

"Well there's isn't really another to think of it seeing as you are here and taking part of this bloody tournament" I replied seeing her expression sadden even more "*sigh* Look I don't know why you're doing this, but I want... I wish for you to drop out."

Her head shot up looking me straight in the eyes.

"I can't even if I wanted to..." she said

"Then tell me why?" I asked as something began to bother me seeing how she was acting

"I can't say..." she said softly

"Is it because..." I tried to say before being cut off

"RACERS! Go inside and get to you starting positions!" Charmy exclaimed

"Sorry, but I must go." She said turning to leave

I quickly grabbed her and pulled her close

"Please stay safe." I whispered to her then kissed her softly

She seemed rather surprised by what I did as I took my leave soon after not turning around to see her until the race. After walking inside I saw a sign pointing to where everyone's station was. I followed it and after turning a corner just before walking to my station I could see the blue hedgehog leaning on the wall and looked at me with serious eyes. I simply gave him a cold stare in return.

"There I'm Sonic the hedgehog and the fastest thing alive. He said giving a thumbs up to me then asked "So what kind of relationship do you have with that girl?"

I only narrowed my eyes at him as I refused to answer.

"I saw the two of you kiss, so are you dating or just tapping her?" he asked not knowing that he was pissing me off "Come on you can trust me."

"What's it matter to you?" I snapped at him "Mind your own business."

I walked passed him when he grabbed me by the shoulder stopping me.

"I'm only asking because if your miss treating her then maybe I could..." he was saying before I spun around and quickly grabbed his throat raising him into the air

I glared at him as he began to choke.

"Let me get this straight for you." I said darkly "You have no right to know someone else's business yet alone to declare something you know nothing about."

I began to tighten my grip around his neck.

"I could easily kill you, Balancer…" I said seeing his eyes widen in surprise and fear "There's no point in hiding now." I said as I revealed my demon form to him "Your death will be my hands, but I will save you for last."

I threw him to into the wall as I turned to normal. He was gasping for air and coughing.

"We'll see... about that..." he managed to say as the door behind me closed


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4, The Unexpected)

I could see Rouge with my board standing next to an elevator here I was supposed to be.

"There's been a change of plans." Rouge said softly as I raised an eye brow interest "We picked up some info of angels catching onto our plan so regardless if you win or lose this tournament. The first one to finish you will start the war."

"The balancer knows who I am so he will be coming after me." I told her

"What the fuck! How did that even happen?" she exclaimed

"He pissed me off." I said waiting impatiently for her to hand me my board

"He pissed you off… So what, now you're having a bitch fit?" She asked looking at me with an angry face "You should've just killed him."

"And cause a scene before the race?" I said making a good point "Besides I'm sure he doesn't want anything to ruin this race, but I plan on killing him on this track. Also I never lose." Taking the board out of her hands

"Fine, but take this communicator. I'll look around at all the crews to see if there are any more balancers or for any angels at have entered the race." She said as I only nodded

I walked into the elevator which began to raise.

"Good luck Shadow." Rouge said waving at me until the bright sun in the sky could be seen blinding me a bit

All of us were now on the track, some already on their boards awaiting to begin the blood shed while others wanted to just race. I could see him look at me with angry eyes not that I cared. I keep my promises and his blood will be on my hands. To my surprise I saw her right next to him seeing that she caught his attention as they began to talk. I soon saw him flip out as she looked worried.

"Racers are you ready?"

*Beep*

I saw him shoot me a quick look then he looked back to her.

*Beep*

He was raising his hands up in anger as I soon got worried as she looked very frightened, but was still talking to him. He looked at me with a grin then turned to her with his hand coming down at her. I wasted no time as I shouted out loud.

"CHAOS CON..."

*BEEEEEP*

Everyone began to just move before a huge cloud of dust picked up from me running through all the racers on foot and grabbing Amy and her board back over to where I left my board. In the process of doing so I could see that bastard was about to hit her, but she was stunned at what just happened. A few racers didn't care what happened as more than half already had taken off.

"Why did you..." She started to say before I grabbed her hand and speed off after the others in the race

She let go of my hand as she was able to keep up and pulled up next to me.

"Why did you save me?" She asked in surprised

"Is that not obvious?" I asked in return as she didn't seem to take the hint "Because I..."

Just then that blue hedgehog came rushing by and knocked her off the board as he then tried to hit me with his board. I moved out of the way and made a sharp turn to Amy and caught her before she could hit the ground. She was blushing, but my focus was on the asshole as he looked at us before speeding on by. Unfortunately her board was broken and in pieces.

"Do you have another board?" I asked

"Uh I don't think so." She replied

"Well then I guess you'll be on my board then." I said as I held her in my arms

"Ah no it's fine I'm already out of the rac... AAAH!" she said as I used a hidden speed boost to catch up

I weaved by several people as some laid motionless on the ground dead or were fighting one another.

"IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN A FORTH OF THE RACE WITH BARELY TWO LAPS DONE AND WE ARE ALREADY DOWN TO 13 RACERS!" Charmy exclaim "AND NEVER BEFORE HAVE WE SEEN TWO RACERS ON ONE BOARD!"

"So many have already died?" Amy had asked sadly

"What did you expect?" I asked looking down to her "This is a race where many die for money, revenge, fame, or for blood."

"Then what are you in here for?" she asked

"I had asked you that first." I replied as I looked back to the track "Though why did he try to attack to you."

"He wouldn't help me in my cause." She said sadly

"What cause would that be?" I asked as I began to sense something

"I needed his help in case of a war would break out as he would help us greatly in it, but he wouldn't and tried to attack me." She said hold on to me tightly "I know you are a good person, but I could never ask you for your help to stop the start of a war because I would be sadden if you were to die."

I blushed a bit upon hearing this, but I soon released that she was an angel or how else would she know about the war was soon to happen. Despite it I still didn't want to lose her.

"I do not wish for you to die either." I said to her as I kissed her on the forehead "Now we have a race to win." She nodded as I picked up more speed

"Shadow can you hear me?" Rouge said over the communicator on my wrist

"What is it Rouge?" I asked as Amy looked at me surprised

"Uh it is true you are helping another person out because that isn't like you at all." She said worried

"What does it matter to you what I do?" I replied sharply "You need to stop sticking your nose into other's business."

"So you are helping someone..." she said "They can hear me can't they?"

I looked down to Amy as she seemed rather shocked a bit then nodded for her to speak

"Um hello?" She said uneasy

"Oh well hello there!" Rouge said surprised "The names Rouge and you are?"

"Amy rose." She replied then held on tight as I went around a turn sharply

"Well, it's a pleasure meet you." She said in a tone I knew all too well

"Rouge..." I said darkly

"I'm just joking around, Shadow." She replied quickly

"Get in contact with her crew and let them know to get her a new board and to meet us at the half way point." I said

"All the way to the half-way point!" Amy and Rouge said at the same time

"What the hell are you thinking?!" Rouge shouted

"You don't have to carry me all that way Shadow and I know that I might be a little heavy..." Amy said turning her head slightly away

"I will be fine, rose." I said and kissed her cheek

Something caught my eye from up ahead as I quickly dodged it. Looking up ahead I could see a crocodile up ahead slowing down while shooting spike balls at us.

"AH AHAH! SHADOW! WE MEET AGAIN YOU BASTARD!" he yelled out to me

"Uh, Shadow do you know that guy?" Amy asked nervously

"Not a clue." I said as I weaved back and forth dodging the spike balls

"If I'm not mistaken, that sounds like Vector." Rouge replied "What is he doing here? There wasn't any orders for him to out here."

"Rouge..." I said in a tone she knew she had fucked up

"What orders?" Amy asked in curiously

"We work for the government as we are undercover at the moment. I can't tell you any more than that." I said as Amy's eyes widen in shock

"Is everything fine?" she asked worried

"That's why we are here to find out." I replied knowing that it was a lie I didn't not want to say

"SHADOW!" roared vector as he dropped his spike gun for a heavy machine gun "I will have your head one way or another!"

"Fuck." I said as I was ready to use the speed boost

"Shadow leave this to me!" Amy said "But whatever happens will you still be with me?"

I looked deeply into her eyes as I knew she was serious about it.

"If you agree the same to me." I responded as I could only hope for the best

He began shooting as shells and a hail of bullets came our way. She stood up on the board and held out a hand as an invisible wall began blocking the bullets from hitting us. That didn't stop Vector from shooting, but I nearly stopped completely as I could see the angel markings light up on her which only show when angels use their powers. Meaning she was an angel though I already knew that, but that didn't stop her from showing who she really was to someone she cared for. I'll give her guts for that, but now it's my turn now and hopefully she will accept me for me.

Vector seemed to have realized the same thing, but before he could say anything I stepped on a button on the back of the board as 2 pistols came out of each side. I went up a ramp causing the gun to fly up I caught them both as Amy held on tightly to me. We landed ahead of Vector as I turned the board sideways facing him and leaned backwards revealing a hidden thruster at the bottom of the board which turned on. My demon markings began to show as the pistols shifted into hellish looking ones. Amy's eyes widen in fear as I began shooting at him as he didn't have much of a chance to dodge them.

"Fuck this! And fuck you! Traitor!" He yelled as half of his board came apart shifting into a min gun

I kept shooting him and the weapon to at least damage it, but it was of no use. Even with more than a dozen bullets in him he was a walking tank with no way of stopping him and that min gun was almost finished being put together.

"I have an idea!" Amy shouted as she made a sword out of light "But we need to get close!"

"I have a better idea." I said as I quickly did a 360 spin causing the dirt to rise up

"AHAH You can't hide or run from me!" Vector laughed as he finished putting the gun together and began shooting

It was so powerful that every bullet as pushing him back on his board. Little did he know, we were heading straight for him. The force of the bullets blew away the dust cloud as he saw Amy using her angel powers to block his bullets. As I thought he noticed it was a really small in order to strengthen the shield even more from the min gun he had seeing how a few of the bullets grazed the side of my arm. He began to go around when I held out my hand as I could see his eyes widen making me grin.

"Chaos Spear!" I shouted as the bolt shot out of my hand towards him

He smiled as he flipped me off slipping into other side of the rock as the spear hit it completely destroying the rock. Quickly giving Amy one of my pistols as she gave me a deep confused look, I grabbed her waist.

"Don't miss." I said to her then tossed her into the air

At first she was speechless, but then wings came out of her back as she took aim and noticed the pistol had change into a heavenly looking pistol as she took her shot. I heard the sound of something slamming into a wall followed by an explosion. She immediately flew down back onto the board holding me as I held on to her. There was a silence between us for a little while as I flew passed a few more racers that didn't seemed to really want to cause more deaths or to challenge us. I didn't know what she was thinking as I could only fear for the worse. A demon and an angel loving one another was something unheard of yet here we are.

"We are now down to 9 racers as they will have the option now to rest at the half way point for 10 minutes or continue on with the race. So far two racers have continued on wanting no rest what so ever as the rest are just now hitting the half way mark!" Charmy announced letting the crowd go wild

"Rouge, I'm pulling up." I said but didn't hear a reply "Rouge?"

"Pull in and don't try anything funny." A male's voice spoke through the com

"Silver?" Amy asked in shock

"Amy your Alive! Are you ok?" He asked her

"Yes, Shadow here saved me." She said looking at me with loving eyes

"Amy when you pull in we'll tell you..." Silver started to say

"She already knows I'm a demon as I know she is an angel. I take it you're an angel as well, but if you did something to rouge you will pay for it." I threaten him

"She is under our... care." He replied though I didn't like the sound of that "Pull in and we'll talk more."

A ramp rose up out of the ground as I followed it up to a dozen workshops above the track I found mine as the lights were out in it. I stopped the board and helped Amy down as we still held hands when 6 people came out.

"Amy I'm glad you're ok, but I can't say that I'm happy to see you." The silver hedgehog said

"Silver what are you talking about?" Amy asked as she held on to my hand tighter

He eyed her then look to us holding hands and looked at the both of us.

"Do you understand the situation you are in right now?" he asked as the 5 others began to surround us

"Silver what is going on?" she asked worried

"I'm sorry Amy. You are here by a..." Silver said before a Blaze hugged him from behind

"Hey Darling!" she said giving him a peck on the cheek

He blushed madly as he lost all seriousness.

"Blaze what are you doing here?" he asked surprised, but happy to see her

"For this..." she said as she begins to make out with him

She made him turn his back on us while kissing him as she winked at me. She knocked him out and I could see the other 5 guys were in a daze including Amy.

"My, my. What do we have here?" Rouge said walking out to of the workshop rubbing her wrists

"Rouge, release her from the spell." I said to her

"Why should I? She's an angel like the rest of these guys. I should probably kill her off with the rest of them." Rouge replied

"RELEASE HER NOW!" I Roared at her

Blaze jumped up like a cat being scared as Rouge was shaking in fear as she had never seen me mad. She nervously nodded and Amy came back around.

"What just happened?" She asked still slightly daze

"We don't have much time to explain." I said seeing that we were running out of time "Rouge did they at least bring another board?"

"No, but I brought mine just in case." She said handing it over to me immediately as she was still shaken up

"I didn't mean to shout at you like that rouge. I'm sorry." I said making a sad and soft expression

"It's fine." She said taking in the expression I made

"Argh… you won't get… away with this…" Silver said as he broke out of the spell

"Silver, he saved my life more than once already and..." I stopped Amy from saying anymore

"Give it a rest Amy. He won't believe you, but we need get back to the track." I said

"You know I really like you," Blaze said as watched Silver struggle to get up then she rolled him over "But your so naïve."

She began to make out with him again. Rouge just shook her head as we just took our leave giving us one last look before shrugging her shoulders and then nodded. We both got on the boards and speed off back into the race.

"Shadow, I have to ask." Amy said with a worried voice "Are the demons really trying to start a war?"

"Yes," I answered "And I was the one who was supposed to start it."

She gasped in shock. I looked at her with sad eyes.

"But I... I can no longer do it as it will cause me to lose you and I may not be able to protect you." I said

"Why me?" she asked in an uneasy tone "Why did you have to love me?"

"The ghost of someone dear to me, brought me to you. If you can believe it or not." I replied looking back to the track "We did make a promise that no matter what happens we would never leave one another. You revealed that you were an angel as I showed you I was a devil. Despite what we are, my feelings for you have not changed, but have rather grown even more so."

She was quite for a bit as I just poured out to her how I felt. I wasn't sure what she was going to do and if it came down to her attacking me I would let her be the one to kill me.

"I... I believe you, Shadow." She finally said

"SHADOW COME IN!" Rouge shouted through the com as if she was running

"Rouge what's going on?" I asked "Where are you?"

"Don't worry about me. It's a set up! We weren't the only ones who are trying to start a war!" she exclaimed

"What?!" I asked surprised

"Blaze and Silver were working together! They… ARGH!" was all I could hear before static

"Rouge!" I shouted, but got no reply

"Shadow what happened to Rouge?" Amy asked riding close by me

"It seems Blaze and Silver were working together." I replied as something didn't seem to fit "Amy why did you enter the tournament?"

"To stop the war which the demons were about to start, but Blaze was already working with us so I don't understand what you are trying to say." She answered as it finally clicked

"Blaze was also working for the demons." I said thinking deeply about it

"Then she and silver wanted to start a war?" Amy asked trying to piece together the same picture

"It would appear so, but I feel like I'm missing something very important." I said in deep thought

"Shadow look out!" Amy shouted as I barely dodged something blue rush right in front of me

Turning around I could see that blue hedgehog with anger in his eyes. Amy waved her arms to grab his attention.

"Sonic! Listen there's a…"

"I don't care what for what you say as I will kill you both." He said cutting her off "I do say however an angel and a demon falling in love is something new and rare to see, but either way every last one of you must die."

"We have no time for you revenge or mission to kill our kind, but if nothing is done a war will break out right now!" I shot at him causing him to be taken back in surprise

"You're full of lies, demon." Sonic said doubting me completely readying an attack stance

"He is right Sonic!" Amy shouted in defense only to see his eyes narrow

"Why should I believe you either?" he asked

"Because as an angel I cannot tell lies." She said strongly as Sonic thought about it for a second

"Fine, say if I do believe you then what?" he asked

"We stop this tournament and stop the war from happening by stopping Silver and Blaze." I said

"Wait, Blaze is here?" he asked shocked

"Yes and she doubled crossed both angels and demons." Amy replied

"She was dismissed from being a balancer for falling in love with an angel." Sonic said slowly as his eyes widen

"All the more reason to stop them now before things get out of hand." I said as Amy nodded in agreement

"Even so…" Sonic said as he sped up and tried to attack me as I dodged "You two will need to be dealt with first then I will handle everything."

"Are you fucking stupid!" I yelled at him in anger "If we all work together then we stand a chance."

"I can handle myself demon!" He shouted as he began to attack me

"GRR." I growled then saw that he was about to attack Amy "Your fight is with me you bastard."


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Hey there! So I am looking for anyone who is willing to let me use their OC's (Original Characters) in the next chapter, so please send me a bio which includes your character's personality! I understand that I said this series was in working hands with a friend, but I have not heard from them for some time so I will be working on the other story which is the other side of this one as it is being from Amy's POV called "An Angel's Demon" meaning another story to work on v.v So without a further due, Enjoy!

(Chapter 5, The Traitors)

He tried to attack Amy, but I took out my pistols and pointing it at him forcing him to stop.

"Amy go on ahead and stop jet from finishing the race." I said as I stared down at Sonic "I'll make him help us stop this war one way or another."

"But..." she said as I quickly looked at her only to give her a nodded

I saw her eyes widen as something tackled me to the ground off my board.

"Amy go now!" I shouted only to see her speed off

I threw whatever was on me off with ease as I landed on the ground to see Sonic was ready to fight me.

"Why are you a demon helping out an angel?" he asked

"Why are you not wanting to help stop this war that is about to happen?" I shot back as I could see him a bit angered about it

"You're avoiding the question." He said trying to hold his anger

"And you're still not helping us." I replied not caring if he was getting pissed off "As I said if you won't help us then I will make you."

"I would like to see you try...argh!" he said as I punched him in the stomach

He went down for a second only to get back up in time for me to ram him with a homing ball attack. He slammed against the wall of the track and curled into a ball rushing straight to me. I waited and timed it just right as was just about to hit me and with all my might, I quickly forced my hand down on the back of his neck slamming him into the ground causing a bit of a creator. I let him go as a few of his quills had pierced into or through my arm. I was hoping I didn't over do it because we still needed him to help us. I pulled out the quills seeing him slowly get up as the markings of a balancer began to show on his body.

"Save it." I said pulling out the last quill from my arm "Even if you use that, it would be a waste against me as I am not even using my full power."

"That won't stop me from trying." He replied "But even if I slightly believe anything you are saying how do I know you two won't turn around and kill me?"

"Because I was the one who was supposed to start the war," I said seeing the surprised look he had "But I now see that isn't something I can do anymore."

"And why is that?" he asked still not letting down his guard

"Despite what I am or what she is, I don't want to lose her nor will I give her up. I will do anything to protect her even to the point of death." I said seriously seeing that he could understand how I felt

He slowly dropped his fighting stance then flipped opened a com on his wrist.

"I will help you," he said to me then spoke to the com "Hey Tails can you hear me?"

"Hey what's up Sonic did something happen to the board?" A kid's voice spoke to him

"No Tails the board is fine, but it's actually something different." Sonic said

"I'm not following..." Tails said slightly confused

"*sigh* I have a demon and an angel telling me about a war soon to break out as well as blaze working with both angels and demons, but she's teamed up with an angel right now." Sonic replied

"Ah ok and give me a sec." Tails said "Ok I have Blaze's location tracked and sending you the coordinates. What about the race?"

"Just leave that up to me." Sonic said

"How are you going to stop the race?" I asked

"I know a guy..." he said

"That somehow doesn't sound reassuring." I said looking at him carefully

"All is well just go after Amy and let her know we will be able to stop the race, but you may want to get to her before jet hurts her." He said

I gave him a nod and jumped on to my board.

"Thank you for helping us." I said being a little grateful

"Well you're one weird demon, but your welcome I guess." He said a little uneasy

I took off leaving him behind as I went as fast as the board could go until I saw Amy fighting off Jet. It was clear he no longer cared for the race, but rather the look in his eye as he was fighting Amy made me really angry.

"You're not bad for a girl, but this is the end." He said snickering then spit in her face

Jumping high into the air he began nose dive towards her. She seemed worn out unable to move out of the way. I rushed in jumping into the air towards him.

"Don't you dare..." I shouted getting his attention as his eyes widen in surprise "Hurt my or touched my angel!"

I punched him the face as he let out a high pitch girly scream while flying straight into the ground.

I landed next to him only to look up in time to see Amy give me a hug. I embraced her to then we pulled apart as jet began to moan out in pain. Immediately she kicked him in the face knocking him out cold as I looked at her in surprised.

"And I thought angels were always nice." I said teasing her a bit

"And I thought demons were always evil." She teased back turning around to pick up her board and shaking her ass

I raised an eyebrow in interest watching her until the sound of explosions were heard up ahead.

"I thought that if we had stopped the war if we had stopped the race." Amy said as a few more explosions went off

"Yeah I thought so to, but it seems as if there was a change in plans." I said grabbing my board "It doesn't matter how it happen, but we need to stop it now before it gets worse."

We both got on our boards rushing over quickly only to see a few robots slowly chasing the people out of the stands as they then exploded.

"Well I take it you two were the ones responsible for making me shut this race down?" a voice said from above us as we looked up to see none other than Dr. Eggman

"You know why the race was called off for so don't be so hard on them, plus you owe me." Sonic said riding up to us

"And now were even." Dr. Eggman grumbled then cleared his throat "Well in any case I can't believe Blaze had betrayed us and is working with both angels and demons."

"Wait you're a balancer?" I asked in surprised

"Oh no my dear boy fighting is not my thing, but I help them out with my genius mind. Also for your correction anyone who isn't an angel or demon such as yourselves are a balancer." He said

"You are right Mr. President, but there is a ritual that needs to be done before you can become a true balancer." Blaze said coming to us just up ahead with silver who had Rouge as she was knocked out and wounded

"I'm surprise you were able to stop the race in time, but matter because the war will still break out." Silver said as he threw Rouge to me as I caught her "Isn't that right Black Doom?"

"Indeed young angel." A dark cold voice spoke from behind us

I saw Black Doom rise up out of the ground as an army of demons rose up with him.

"I see you disobeyed me, Shadow." He said looking at me evilly "And why is that?"

"You lied to me about who I really was." I said giving him a cold look showing I wasn't not afraid of him

"It doesn't matter who you were it matters about who you are now..." he was saying before I pulled out my pistols at him "You dare to betray me?"

"I don't care for orders or for those who lie to me. You also seem to forget that I am the ultimate life from and would have no trouble killing you." I replied

"Well it matters not to me." Black Doom replied "But it seems that I'm not the only one who would be more than happy to kill you." He then pointed to the sky as an army of angels came flying down to us

Amy flew up to them and stopped them as she spoke to them.

"Sonic! I brought some back up!" A fox boy with two tails said as he flew over to Sonic with a handful of people and an army of robots

"I thought I said not to bring anyone as we would take care of it." Sonic told Tails

"What are you talking about Dr. Eggman said you called for everyone." Tails replied confused

"What are you up to Dr. Eggman?" Sonic asked angrily as he looked up to him

"It was just a miscommunication Sonic." Dr. Eggman answered thought it didn't sound convincing

"This is just like it was in the beginning of time, but there will be no mistakes. Not this time." Black Doom said rising up into the air to the angels "I wish to speak to Tikal."

I saw Amy move aside as Tikal came forth to meet with Black Doom.

"It's been ages since we had a nice chat, Tikal." He said taking a bow

"The feeling is not the same, demon." Tikal replied coldly

"Harsh as always, but need I not remind you that your time will come to end by our hands." He said

"You know as well as I do that won't ever happen. Angels will always keep the earth safe from the likes of you and your demons." She shot back

"AND," Sonic shouted out to them "We would all like it if the both of you would have never existed to leave the world in peace and let the people deal with their own problems."

They both looked down to Sonic at the same time. Black Doom began to laugh while Tikal looked at him with a sad face.

"I hadn't had a good laugh in years, but enough of this I will start this war!" Roared Black Doom as he raised his arms

"Chaos Spear!" I shouted out as I threw at him then jumped up to him

He turned around quickly only to be greeted with a chaos spear tearing his arm nearly off and a punch to the face.

"ARGH... Why you..." He said angrily

"I will stop this war even if I have to kill you and every last demon which you know damn well I could." I said threating him while in my fighting stance

"You know nothing of my power fool." Black doom said as massive flames appeared behind him

"If you attack anyone here and it would be an act of war in which for once only in order to keep the peace treaty we the balancers," Dr. Eggman spoke up "and the angels with fight against you."

Sonic quickly looked at Dr. Eggman then as if to understand him nodded in agreement.

"Grr, this won't be last you hear of me." He said vanishing with the army of demons

"As Queen of the angels I would like to..." Tikal said before Dr. Eggman interrupted her

"We only misled him so don't be mistaken. We will still destroy both angels and demons, but right now I believe that the whole world just isn't ready for that war any time soon."

"I agree with him." Sonic said as tails looked a bit worried

"It matters not as we are still thankful for you helping us stop a war from breaking out." Tikal replied

"If that bastard tries to come out I will send him back to hell." I said strongly as everyone's eyes were now on me

"Now all that remains is you." Tikal said firmly as I felt a bit of hostilely from her voice

"No!" Amy yelled out as she flew over to me "He isn't with black doom and you have no reason to kill him."

"Actually she does," Blaze said walking over to us while holding hands with silver "as well as you and Sonic."

"Blaze." Sonic growled as she smiled at him

"Shadow," Rouge said as she came back around "they want the… items that black doom wanted."

"That's why everything seemed to be a little off." I said as I looked darkly over to Blaze and Silver

"Is this true Silver?" Tikal asked in a strict voice

"Yes, but what the legends don't tell us is that the items that were supposed to be hidden from both angels and demons never really were." Silver said "They were in front of our eyes the entire time in plain sight, right Amy?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused

"And Shadow," Blazed said looked to where my communicator was "Why isn't that closer to your wrist? Is there something 'blocking' it?"

I soon realized that she couldn't see the rings on my wrist, but from Amy's face of confusion I could tell she saw it to. I quickly took off the communicator before more eyes were set on me.

"Enough of this Blaze!" Sonic shouted as he stood in between us and them "You just want to get your hands on this power for your own selfish reasons that is why you were exiled from being a balancer. Now if you do not leave this town immediately we will be forced to take serious actions against you."

"What is your reason for this betrayal Silver?" Tikal asked in a cold tone

"Betrayal? You must mean Amy because I am doing what is right." Silver responded

"What is it that you believe is right?" Tikal asked

"That is to collect or destroy the hidden artifacts that was supposed to be in the hands of the balancers, but the reality of it is that angels, demons, and balancers each had one of the three artifacts already. It is true the they are hidden, but there were one hidden from all of us except to the three they were meant for." He replied looking at Amy, me, and then Sonic

"Enough!" Sonic yelled looking very pissed off "Blaze, how much have you told him already?"

"Hmm… Just about everything." She replied happily

"Then I sentence you to death." He said coldly then curled up into a ball rushing to her

"You will not hurt her." Silver replied as he held up his hand and began to glow

Sonic was lifted into the air floating just be for he could hit Blaze who waved at him. I jumped in throwing a chaos spear at Silver lost focus dropping Sonic where I grabbed his brown scarf pulling him back. For a second it didn't hit me until I realized since when did he have this scarf on? Confused by this I didn't notice that both Blaze and Silver were coming at me until I saw Amy jump up with a huge pink hammer and slammed it down on to the ground sending both of them flying back away from us. Immediately after that the angels came down surrounding all of us.

"Tikal!" Amy said happily and feeling relived until she saw the look on her face

"Amy I wish to speak to you when we return home, but first you will take care of that demon your defending." She said

I looked at Amy as she only stood her ground although she was shaking a bit.

"Tikal, I cannot do that. Even though he is a demon he does not act like one nor would he have helped out into stopping this war or hurting black doom of all things." Amy said strongly "I believe that Shadow is here to help us both."

"I agree." Sonic said causing Tikal to raise an eye brow "If you're just going to kill him off for at least helping us then that means you are attacking us."

"If you know anything balancer then that would be that even if one of these lives then there will always be more." She said then raise her hand and the angels backed off, but still surrounded Blaze and Silver "As for you Silver I cannot accept that you were doing this for the greater good as you are working for a traitor that was exiled and so you will be exiled. No longer will you continue to be an angel."

"NO PLEASE YOU CAN'T!" Silver shouted as he pleaded to Tikal flying up to her

Tikal and all the other angels turned their head away from him including Amy as she let a few tears out. Soon Silver's wings became of stone and began to dissolve as he now fell to the earth. The markings of being angel lifted off of his body as he was now a normal being. Blaze caught him with the saddest of eyes then looked angrily at Tikal.

"Why didn't you just exile him? He only had the best of intentions to help you angels!" she cried out as she hovered over Silver who was knocked out "He only wanted to help all of you and you do this to him!"

She stood up as fire appeared from her hands as she looked at Tikal with rage. A few angels flew in front of her to protect her. Blaze raised her hand only to stop then looked down to see Silver grab her leg and shook his head before passing out again. She began to cry as she fell to her knees holding him.

"Blaze I suggest you take this time to leave." Sonic said as she looked up at him and nodded "Tikal if it will put you at ease we will watch over Shadow and if he does anything then we will deal with it."

"I will go with him to ensure that everything is ok and to provide any assistants they will have if needed." Amy added as both Sonic and I looked at her the same time

"Will you kill him if the time calls for it?" Tikal asked seriously

I could see she gripped her hammer tightly.

"Yes…" She said finally

"Very well then I will be fine with that, but if something were to happen Amy you will no longer be an angel and you will be exiled from here." Tikal said and with that she took her leave with the army of angels

Once they were out of sight Amy's hammer disappeared as she turned around and rush over to me giving me a hug.

"Please Shadow don't you ever make me have to kill you." She said weakly as if it hurt her to say it

I embraced her back deeply closing my eyes.

"I promise rose I will never make you do anything like that or put you in that situation because I love you too much. I don't ever break my promises either so you don't ever have to worry about it." I replied


	6. Chapter 6

Note: So I am still looking for anyone who willing to let me use their OC (Original Characters) in this story roughly 4 of them as they will be used through the story. Give a thanks to those who have let my use their OC's and go to their pages to like their character! Thanks goes to as follows: Laveron Oblivion is owned by Noble7123 (from ), Elyza the wolf is owned by XshadamyX3422 (from ), Victoria rose is owned by LexiChick08 (from ), and all other characters are owned by Sega. As always if you like/love this story please leave a comment and hit that fav button! Without a further due enjoy!

(Chapter 6, The Welcome Party)

"That was way too close for comfort." Tails said as he pushed a button on his watch as the army of robots disappeared

"I rather impressed that you were able to pull that off Tails." Dr. Eggman said

"So that whole army of robots was just a hologram?" Sonic asked

"Yup," Tails nodded "with some help of special effects that is."

"So there was really no army of robots?" I asked

"No, we do have an army of robots, but we just can't find a power source big or strong enough to power all of it." Tails said

"So I believe those are the other balancers?" I asked seeing the angry looks on their faces

"Well don't mind them right now as I'm sure you'll have the chance to meet them pretty soon." Sonic said

"Looking forward to it." I said sarcastically

"Uh Shadow what's going on?" Rouge asked as she stood up with a hand on her head

"Quite a lot actually, but for now just stick with me and Amy." I replied as she looked around and nodded quickly

"I said I would only watch over the two of you not this other demon." Sonic said a little ticked off

"It wouldn't matter now and even if it did Rouge here will be under my care." I responded as I saw Rouge eyes light up

"I'm sure it's been a heck of a day for everyone," Amy said speaking up "Why don't we all get some rest and talk more tomorrow."

"I wouldn't mind that at all." I said happily as she came over to my side holding my hand

Rouge's eyes were now full of anger, but soon didn't seem to care.

"Fine." Sonic said then looked at Dr. Eggman "we'll meet you back at the base."

"Very well." Dr. Eggman

"Take us home Tails." Sonic said

Tails nodded and click another button on his watch as everything became bright then it vanished as we found ourselves in completely different place as the forest surrounded us. Sonic lead the way until we passed by a few trees that began to glow causing a great deal of pain not only to me, but to Amy and Rouge. After a few minutes it was over I slowly began to get up still feeling the pain.

"I'm surprised you're still up or have any strength left." Sonic said puzzled

"What the hell... was that?" I asked catching my breath

"It's a defensive measure against both angels and demons who try to sneak into our base rendering them powerless and unconscious." Sonic replied as I walked over to Amy "but they will wake up after a while so we'll take them..."

"No." I said calmly picking up Amy "She will be with me and rouge in a room next door if that is not too much to ask."

"*sigh* It's fine, but I'm wondering just what kind of demon you really are?" Sonic asked while studying me for a bit "First time I've seen someone not be knocked out by that."

"If you want an honest answer I was already powerful even before I was a demon, but even I don't remember who I was before I turned into one." I replied as Sonic raised his hand

"It was too much into your personal life and I'm sorry for asking." He said "Anyways we're almost there."

We arrived at small house as everyone started going in and once through the door I notice everything seemed like a normal house would be except the floor opened up leading to an underground base which was massive.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in." a black and orange hedgehog said coming up to us "I didn't believe it when they told me you were actually letting an angel and not one, but two demons stay here. Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"It seems we may need a new leader." A green hedgehog wearing a leather jacket said coming around the corner

"Well let's not forget why you sure as hell can't be a leader, Scourge." Sonic shot back

"Please stop fighting and arguing. I'm sure there is a reason why they are here." A female squirrel said up on the balcony "Or do you want Elyza to tech you another lesson?"

A brown female wolf came out from below with weird looking pen and a sketch board in her hands while a sparkle shine in her eye.

"Uh no, there's no problems..." Scourge said a little nervously then mumbled "Yet."

The black and orange hedgehog hit him outside the head.

"What the hell was that for Laveron?" Scourge asked

"For not knowing when to shut the fuck up." Laveron simply replied walking over to us

"Thanks sally." Sonic said

"Don't thank me yet because you are rather in some trouble yourself." She said coldly "Do what you need to and come to my room to talk more."

"What happened?" Amy asked waking up as she put her hand on her head then blushed when she realized I was carrying her

"I'll explain later." I replied

"Yeah you better." Rouge snapped at me as she too had woken up

I gently placed Amy back on her feet when someone opened up a door on the left

"What is going on here..." a pink female hedgehog started to say walking into the room, but quickly froze

This really caught me off guard as she looked almost like Amy and Amy was greatly puzzled what she was seeing as well.

"S... si... SIS!" she yelled out as her face lit up and immediately began hugging Amy who was now stunned and confused "You're alive! You're alive!"

Looking over to Sonic I could see the surprise on his face as he soon gave a surprised expression and turned his head slightly to the side.

"Sis don't you remember me?" She asked finally letting go of Amy "Don't you remember anything?"

"Umm..." she said then looked at me then everyone else in the room and seemed to have noticed how they were acting "No I don't sorry. I don't remember anything of when I was little."

"It's ok I don't remember a whole lot either, but what I do remember is that you saved me when our parents crashed the car, but then last thing I know you were flying away from me and I thought you were dead all this time." She said sheading a tear or two

Amy gave off a shocked expression as if she knew what this girl was talking about.

"Do you remember my name?" Amy asked nervously

"Of course sis! Your name is Amy rose and my name is Victoria Rose your younger sister!" she said happily

I looked at Amy carefully as her expression changed from a shocked to a blank one. She was like that for a minute or so before she fainted luckily I was there to catch her.

"Well I'm sure everyone would love to finish their introductions, but like she was saying let's call it a night." I said once again carrying her in my arms

"Yes well follow me I'll show you were you'll be staying." Sonic said starting to show the way

"There is no way in hell I'm letting them stay here." Scourge shouted jumping in front of Sonic "With or without your approval"

"Scourge..." Sally growled until Laveron raised his hand

"Just let him be an idiot Sally," He said "You know he won't learn until ya slap him in the face with reason and reality." She sighed and nodded her head

"Scourge what are you on about?" Victoria asked confused of what was going on

"Our leader Sonic here is letting two demons and an angel stay here for knows how long." Scourge said getting in a fighting stance

"What?!" Victoria claimed

"We will discuss this later tonight with everyone." Sonic replied getting angry

"ENOUGH!" I shouted not wanting to deal with petty shit "If you really feel strongly about us not being here then why not make us leave?"

"Is that a challenge?" Scourge asked as he grinning "I can take you out with no problem."

"Shadow you don't have to..." Sonic was saying

"I'll be fine." I said still holding Amy in my arms "Rouge don't interfere."

"Whatever you say, Shadow." She said crossing her arms

"You're not going to fight him with my sister in your arms!" Victoria said trying to run over to me

I gave her a cold look causing her to stop.

"She will be fine and I will make sure of it." I said changing my expression into a soft one as I looked down to Amy

"Tough luck with that!" Scourge said coming behind me for a surprise attack

I slightly moved over to the side letting him hit the floor which caused a dent in it. I don't doubt that was really strong, but he was too proud of his power and strength.

"Don't think your all that because you dodged that attack." he said a little angry that I had dodged

"I guess cheap shots like that is all you're really worth if you really think you could hit me with that." I shot back at him

He immediately became in raged charging at me with a dozen or punches and kicks that I dodged without effort. He was breathing heavily after a while from throwing almost everything he had as I dodged them all then the markings of a balancer began to show on his body.

'Seems he's getting serious not that it will help him anyways.' I thought to myself as I closed my eyes

"You don't want to do this." I said calmly still closing my eyes as I was focusing

"Speak for yourself you demon piece of shit!" Scourge yelled as he rushed to me

"Very well," I said then gave him a death defining stare "Chaos control."

Everyone in the room was frozen as including scourge who was in midair in the process of throwing a punch which made me chuckle. I moved over to the side of him and kicked him hard into the stomach which undid the frozen time sending him quickly into the ground.

"Chaos control." I said again

Everything was once again frozen and just before he could hit the floor. I kicked him back up into the air followed by a third kick sending him right back into the ground. This time everyone saw the third kick wondering how I was in the air already. Scourge slammed into the ground making a bit of a creator as the noise of it echoed through the base.

"Wh... What the... hell was that?" Scourge said still crawling to me "You shouldn't be... able to use your demon powers."

"That was of my own power." I said to him has his eyes widen "being a demon has nothing to do with the power I already possess. So let me introduce myself. I am Shadow the hedgehog the ultimate life form."

"And that was an amazing display of your power Shadow." Dr. Eggman said from behind everyone "Now that this is settled Sonic please show them to their rooms as I gather everyone into the meeting room and afterwards I wish to speak with you Shadow."

"In the morning if you wouldn't mind." I said as I did not want to leave Amy or Rouge alone by themselves

"Very well then first thing in the morning." Dr. Eggman said

"That is fine by me." I replied only to be stopped by Victoria

"Are you a demon?" She asked nervously

"Yes and your sister here is an angel, but none the less I truly love her." I replied low enough for only her to hear "I will not let anything harm or come to harm her."

"You better not or else!" She threatened

"Victoria." Sonic said not wanting to deal with anything else

"Sorry Sonic." She said moving out of the way

/018fralhy0a4


	7. Chapter 7

Note: So I know I haven't really been working on the stories as I had promised, but fear not I will give up a week worth of gaming to write the next needed chapters on my stories! As I have been asking for the last few chapters and in other stories I am asking to use your OC in anyone of my stories and it's still not too late for them to be put in for a big role. Thanks goes to as follows: Laveron Oblivion is owned by Noble7123 (from ), Elyza the wolf is owned by XshadamyX3422 (from ), Victoria rose is owned by LexiChick08 (from ) and all other characters are owned by Sega. As always if you like/love this story please leave a comment and hit that fav button! Without a further due enjoy!

Sonic had shown us our rooms lucky enough they had a door connecting the two rooms.

"Please watch out for yourselves because not everyone as you can already tell doesn't feel too happy the three of you are here." Sonic said to us

"I'm sure they'll leave us be seeing as I could handle myself pretty well." I replied "But if they have any gems or of the sort, tell them to hide it."

"Why is that?" he asked

"Rouge over here has an eye out for them." I said seeing the look on her face

"Now that isn't very nice and I'm not a thief. I prefer the term treasure hunter." She said

"*sigh* that will be your problem." Sonic said

He left us be as I looked over to Rouge giving me a look of concern.

"Shadow, do you really love this angel?" she asked seriously

I felt Amy twitch in my arms a bit at the question. I knew she was awake, but pretending to still be fainted.

"I honesty can't say," I replied looking Rouge dead in the eyes "It's only been three days, but for the most part I know she is the one for me."

"So even someone as cold hearted as you, can still have a heart." Rouge said then turned around to the other room "If you need me you'll know where to find me."

She closed the door and after a while I stood there looking down at Amy. It took a little while before she slowly began to open her eyes very slightly only to see me staring at her.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked while raising an eye brow

"Uh..." she began to say as she was blushing "When you kicked that guy into the ground, but why was everything frozen?"

"Well, I might as well tell you." I said setting her on the bed "I have what is called 'chaos control'. I don't know where or how I learned it, but from what I can tell you is that with that power I can control three things. One, being able to slow down time. Two, I am able to freeze time and three... three is something I will not do."

"What is three exactly?" She asked

"Only in very grave situations will I ever use three and if misused, could cause huge problems." I replied then placed her on the bed "So you actually have a sister?"

"I honestly never knew, but everything she was saying about our parents was true," She said slightly holding herself "But I don't remember any of that."

"Sounds a lot like myself for the longest time." I said laying down next to her "When I awakened as a demon I had no memory of what I did before becoming one. There was however a ghost that has been helping/haunting me. The very same one who lead me to the field of roses. She went by the name of Maria. The memory is very fuzzy, but if I can recall correctly she helped me get away from people who were after her and she died."

"Wow, that's so sad, but she is helping you as a ghost?" Amy asked surprised

I smiled slightly as I looked Amy in the eyes.

"Let's just say she made a promise to me that she intends to keep and like me, she never breaks her promise." I said warmly as I gave a gentle kiss on her forehead "Come on let's get some sleep."

"Yeah," she said yawning and cuddled up next to me "good night Shadow."

"Good night Rose." I said back embracing her

After a few minutes I feel asleep then found myself in a weird dream. I could see Amy with her angel wings out and angel marks on her body as she held something in her arms in a white blanket with loving eyes. I couldn't make out what it was until she looked up at me as everything turned dark and blood came out from her eyes then she vanished and reappeared in front of me with no eyes. I woke up immediately only to see it was early as I looked down to see Amy sleeping peacefully on my chest. Truly a beauty to behold as I didn't want move her.

That dream was way too weird to think about, but what did it mean? I shook the thought of it out of mind. Carefully I slipped out of bed and got dress then headed out to see what Dr. Eggman want to talk to me about. I felt a murderous intent from behind me.

"Chaos Control!" I said out of instinct quickly turning around to see Scourge was already mid swing of a punch wanting to hit me in the back of my head

I smiled as I ready up a punch myself throwing nearly everything into it. Upon contact with his fist time unfroze as our fists smashed into each other as the sound of bones breaking could be heard. He immediately dropped to the floor hold his arm while I was just shook my hand a bit then used my other hand to knock him out cold before he start yelling in pain waking up everyone who was still sleep.

"That was a nice hit there, Shadow." Rouge said holding up a video camera

I looked at her then the camera then back up to her giving her a serious face.

"What? I brought it with me." She said looking away from me gaze

I held out my hand waiting as she sighed in disappointment handing over the camera and flying off

Walking away I opened up the door out into the rest of the base seeing there was a lot of robots working on things or repairs. After roaming around I found the break room only to find Elyza drawing in a sketch book where she looked up to see me and then slowly lowered her head back down to return what she was doing.

"Your name is Elyza right?" I asked

"…Uh …Yes?" She said laughing a little nervously

"I just have three things to ask you," I said "Do you know where I can find Dr. Eggman?"

"He's… up stairs on the far back of the base middle door." She replied

"Thanks and do you know whose camera this is?" I asked holding it up

She looked back up from her sketch book just enough so she could see above it. Once she saw it her eyes widen and then quickly lowered her head.

"Tha… that's Laveron's and he isn't too happy about losing it yesterday." She said

"Well that may not be the only thing he will be mad about." I said setting it on the table she was at "Would you mind returning it to him and also get scourge to the medical room here."

"What happened to him this time?" she asked a little uncaring

"I take it this happens all the time?" I asked

"He's strong, but he is a complete idiot and yes it does." She said getting up

"Well then I'll leave you to it and thank you." I said seeing her slightly blush

I followed her directions and found the door and voice spoke before I could knock on the door.

"You can come in, sir."

I opened the door and walked in with the door slamming shut behind me after a few seconds.

"Ahh yes Shadow it is good to see you again." Dr. Eggman said turning around in his chair

"I can't say the same as I only met you for the third time doctor." I replied coldly

"No need to be so cold Shadow, but tell me do you remember anything of your past? Anything at all?" he asked while playing with his mustache

I thought carefully studying Dr. Eggman as to why was he interested in my past.

"What's it to you? Why do you want to know my past, a past I have no memory of?" I asked

"Does this picture remind you of someone?" he asked as he pressed a bottom and a picture of Maria was on the screen behind him

"Maria!" I nearly shouted as Dr. Eggman gave a slight grin

"So you do know her and then what about him?" he asked grinning upon my expression

"Why do you have these…" I growled in anger as I was surprised to see a real picture of them rather than the nightmares I've seen them in

"Well now that person there is my great grandfather, your creator, and the girl was his daughter who was…" he was saying when I answered it for him

"Maria…" I said softly then glared at him with rage "What happened to them."

"Wouldn't you like to know, but is it really the best idea for you to know what happened all those years ago?" Dr. Eggman said evilly

So many questions were running through my mind, but I immediately stopped to collect myself unchanging the glare I gave him. I knew he was toying with me and could possibly try to use this to his advantage, but he knows something and he going to tell me one way or another. I started walking to him letting my anger seep out as my glare turned into a full intention killing anything that stands in my way.

"When it comes to something like this, I am in no mood for games." I told him in a dark cold voice

"Shadow there's no need to act like this. We… we can just talk like normal right?" Dr. Eggman began to say nervously

"You are going to tell me everything and I mean everything you know about me, my past, and what happened to everyone I know." I said knowing I had him in check

"Even if you were the one to blame?" he shot at me catching me completely off guard

"What are you saying?" I asked a little in shock

"Oh don't tell me you didn't know that you were the reason everyone died on the Ark." He replied knowing he had regain his footing

"I… was responsible… the ark…" I said in complete shock as a few visions of the Ark started to follow before my eyes

Before I knew it people started dying left and right. I immediately shook my head in agony and rage.

"NO!" I shouted in rage as I began to glow "I would never hurt anyone that was on that ark. NEVER!"

"Then why did they die?" Dr. Eggman asked

I couldn't take it anymore as I felt my anger quickly bring out my power. I could feel something trying to drain away my power like when I first got here, but it couldn't drain away the amount of power I had coming out of me.

"Shadow what are you doing?" Dr. Eggman cried out in fear seeing the amount of power I possess, but it was too late for me

I wanted to stop, but couldn't as the memory of everyone dying replayed over and over again as started to slip away in to complete anger. The rings began to glow as they were about to come off. The door busted opened.

"What in the hell is going on?!" Laveron shouted

"Dr. Eggman what did you do?" Sally shouted

"SHADOW STOP IT NOW!" Sonic shouted

I sensed someone rushing quickly to me, but in that moment the rings began to open releasing a power wave of my power knocking them back along with explosions all around the base. Until I felt a warm soft hug causing me to freeze as if the anger was slowly dying off.

"Shadow, please stop. Please stop for me…" I heard Amy's voice scared

"A… Amy… Amy…" I barely managed to say before all the anger, rage and hate vanished and the stress on my body from the amount of energy I had release hit me like a train and blacked out

I had the same dream from before only this time she called out my name with a smile as I reached out to touch her, but found myself being pulled away from her into the ground to the pits of hell then everything was black.


	8. Chapter 8

I began to come back around when I voices around where I was laying.

"We cannot keep him here with us! He will kill us all or worse!" Scourge exclaimed

"You're in no position to be talking." Sonic shot at him "You already tried taking matter into your own hands and looked how that turned out."

"That was a fluke!" Scourge said trying to defend himself

"Both of you grow up already!" Sally shouted "Dr. Eggman what in the hell did you do to piss him off like that?"

"I don't know what you mean he just began to att…" He was saying before I sat up and looked around at everyone as the room became silent

Everyone had eyes on me as I could see Amy next to me looking at me with worried eyes.

"Oh did I interrupt something?" I asked already knowing the answer as I looked darkly at Dr. Eggman

"Well no, I was just saying…" Dr. Eggman said nervously

"Save it." I said harshly as I took my time getting out of bed

Sally seemed to have understood what was going on and began to order everyone out until all was left was Amy and Sonic in the room. Sonic walked over to the door and locked it then turned around to look at both of us.

"Look it doesn't matter what had happen, but all we need to do is figure out who is really after these powers of ours and how to control them." Sonic said serious looking at us "It doesn't help that you two are in love with one another under these circumstances."

"You're saying there are more people involved in all this?" Amy asked

"Besides Angels and Demons, I'm sure you balancers aren't looking to gain more power, but would rather destroy the remains of other power that would change the tide for either side. Isn't that right Sonic?" I asked looking at him sharply "Because you already have the power to do so without the hidden artifact that you have. Not to mention you said we need to control our powers."

Sonic was surprised at first then looked away as he sighed.

"Yes, but we are keeping our end of the deal of the peace treaty. The three of us already have hidden artifact that were meant to be sealed away." He replied "How is it you figured it out?"

"It's not hard when you know the grandson of someone who created me." I darkly replied walking toward Sonic slowly "And how he too knows about the artifact I have."

"Wait, what?!" Sonic nearly shouted in surprised

Amy gasped while Sonic was slowly backing up away from me.

"Shadow I never knew you were..." Sonic was trying to say before I cut him off

"ENOUGH!" I nearly roared at him in anger "What happened to me or my past is none of your concern, but what is, is that bastard grandson who is working with you!"

"Shadow!" Amy weakly shouted catching my attention

Looking over to her, she was slightly shaking as she had never seen me angry or the bad side of me. I took in a deep breath then slowly exhaled calming myself down then walked back over to her side.

"I'm sorry Rose." I said softly and sadly hoping I didn't scare her completely

"It...It's fine, but please don't ever get mad like that again." She said nervously

"I promise." I said

"Well," sonic said after wiping away the sweat off his head "Now since that is over, I know you're talking about Eggman and trust when I say I don't like him anymore then you. He is my arch enemy."

"Yet you're working together?" I asked slightly dark

"Only because he came across a battle about to take place and was able to stop it with the help of his robots. He didn't want to side with either angels or demons and knowing what will come of the earth if a battle breaks out he wanted to help the balancers out. However..." sonic said

"However?" Amy asked

"However, his activities were recently strange and I had to send out one of our best to investigate. Even if that meant kicking her out." Sonic said sadly

"You mean Blaze?" I asked

"Wait! The girl who was holding hands with Silver is your spy?" Amy asked shocked

"I was unaware that she fell in love with an angel, but it seems she is very close to figuring out what was going on with Dr. Eggman and what his true goal is." Sonic not really wanting to talking about the subject

"Meanwhile we need to find a way to test our powers without wondering eyes should she find something." I added changing the topic a bit

"It would be better for us to train separately to keep our powers hidden from one another." Sonic said as Amy and I agreed with a nod


End file.
